Exchange Gender (One-Shot)
by Maya Yoan
Summary: apa jadinya jika jenis kelamin para anggota Happy Hungry Bunch plus Lily tertukar? Love-Comedy One-Shot!


**Exchange Gender**

* * *

 **Summary**

Selingan cerita saat berkunjung ke tempat Lily. Berawal dari teriakan seorang wanita di pagi hari, ke-4 ksatria naga yang mengira itu teriakan Yona atau Lily langsung bangun namun begitu bangun, mereka mendapati beberapa keanehan, mulai dari menghilangnya Hak yang disadari Jae Ha pertama kali, hingga bertukarnya jenis kelamin mereka kecuali Zeno.

* * *

"KYAAAA!?".

Anggota Happy Hungry Bunch terbangun karena mendengar suara teriakan yang memecah ketenangan di pagi hari, sepertinya itu suara teriakan seorang gadis.

"Hak, kau dengar itu? jangan-jangan Yona atau Lily..." ujar Jae Ha menoleh ke samping dan terkejut saat Hak sudah tak ada di tempat "lah? sudah hilang?".

"HAH?!" teriak Zeno.

"kenapa lagi, Zeno?" ujar Jae Ha menoleh ke arah Zeno dan terkejut saat melihat Kija yang harusnya tidur di sampingnya, kini berganti menjadi seorang gadis cantik dengan warna mata dan rambut yang sama seperti Kija "...siapa wanita ini? mana Kija?".

"aku Kija, kau yang siapa... seharusnya Jae Ha tidur di sampingku, jangan bilang kau..." ujar Kija menunjuk Jae Ha.

"teman-teman!? cepat lihat cermin!?" ujar Yun masuk sambil membawa cermin yang ia sambar dari kamar Lily.

"oh, Yun... kenapa dandan ala cewek?" tanya Kija.

"sebelum mengomentariku soal itu, lihat dulu seperti apa penampilan kalian sendiri?!" ujar Yun menghadapkan cermin ke arah Kija dan yang lain.

Dengan warna mata dan rambut yang masih sama, ksatria naga kecuali Zeno dan Yun kini berubah menjadi wanita.

"kenapa bisa jadi begini?!" pekik Kija dan Jae Ha sementara Shina hanya diam seribu bahasa seperti biasa, entah karena terlalu terkejut atau memang tak tahu harus komentar apa.

"masih ada satu hal lagi yang mengejutkan... ayo, keluar" ujar Yun mengajak teman-temannya keluar kamar.

"memang kenapa, Yun?" tanya Kija.

"entah apa penyebabnya, tapi ini baru bisa dikonfirmasi setelah kita memastikan apa kita semua memang bertukar jenis kelamin" ujar Yun menautkan jari telunjuknya di dagu lalu menunjuk Zeno "kecuali Zeno".

"kita semua? Jadi bukan kita saja?" ujar Jae Ha.

"iya, tadi aku bangun pagi seperti biasa karena ingin menyiapkan sarapan tapi saat aku ingin pergi ke kamar Yona dan Lily untuk membangunkan mereka, aku mendengar suara teriakan, aku kira itu suara Yona atau Lily sehingga aku langsung masuk ke kamar mereka tapi saat aku masuk...".

"kubilangin, ya... itu bukan suara teriakanku atau Yona karena saat kami baru bangun, belum juga kami sadar akan perubahan di tubuh kami, tahu-tahu kau masuk ke kamar kami... justru kami yang terbangun karena suara teriakan itu, tahu" sahut Lily yang bersandar di pintu.

Seperti Yun dan tiga ksatria naga yang berubah menjadi perempuan, gadis cantik bermata biru berambut hitam lurus yang dikenal sebagai putri jenderal suku air itu kini berubah menjadi laki-laki yang tampan.

"lha? Yona kemana lagi, Lily?" ujar Yun sadar, Yona tak ada disitu.

"katanya dia melihat bayangan perempuan berambut hitam lurus sepinggang yang memakai pakaian suku angin berlari ke pintu belakang, jadi dia mengejarnya karena mengira itu Hak".

"benar juga, Hak kemana!?" ujar Kija menoleh sekeliling "pasti dia kabur setelah mengetahui perubahan di tubuhnya?!".

"jangan bilang nii-chan yang bangun paling pagi terus dia juga yang teriak saat sadar perubahan di tubuh kita?" ujar Zeno tersenyum lebar.

"jangan bercanda, dong... kalau iya, kan aneh..." ujar Yun melirik Jae Ha sambil menahan tawa "Jae Ha, jangan ketawa...".

"habis, gara-gara Zeno bilang begtu..." ujar Jae Ha tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memukul lantai berkali-kali sampai keluar air mata karena terlalu puas tertawa "bisa kau bayangkan Hak versi perempuan itu seperti apa? dan jika memang benar dia yang teriak, manis sekali, kan?".

"...Yona jadi laki-laki juga, kan? tingginya kira-kira segini..." ujar Shina mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas.

"iya, kok tahu?" angguk Lily.

"itu... dia datang membawa seseorang..." ujar Shina menunjuk ke belakang mereka.

"cepat sekali?!" ujar Lily terkejut.

Saat melihat Yona yang berubah menjadi laki-laki, Zeno langsung menangis sambil memeluk Yona "yang mulia raja Hiryuu?!".

"Zeno, kenapa memanggilku begitu? ini aku, Yona" ujar Yona mengelus-elus kepala Zeno, ia memaklumi reaksi Zeno karena di antara mereka memang hanya Zeno yang pernah bertemu dan tahu seperti apa sosok raja Hiryuu yang sesungguhnya.

"terus... sosok yang kau kejar itu mana?" tanya Lily melipat tangan.

"lho? Hak?" ujar Yona menoleh ke belakang.

Shina menunjuk ke suatu arah sehingga Yona menghampiri tempat yang ditunjuk Shina.

"kenapa sembunyi begitu?" tanya Yona memegang tangan Hak.

"ini terlalu memalukan?!" teriak Hak dari balik tembok.

"yang lain juga sama, kok... tumben malu, kukira kau justru akan percaya diri... tuh, Jae Ha saja malah dengan yakinnya mengatakan betapa cantiknya ia sekarang" ujar Yona tertawa.

"jangan samakan aku dengan si mata sipit itu, tuan putri?!" protes Hak.

"hei, sekarang ini aku laki-laki, lho" ujar Yona terkekeh dan menarik Hak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Seperti perubahan yang terjadi pada teman-temannya yang berubah menjadi wanita, tubuh Hak ikut menyusut sehingga tinggi Hak kini hanya sekitar 170-an cm seperti Jae Ha (Kija sekitar 160-an cm, hampir seukuran Shina yang tingginya sekarang sekitar 165-an cm sedangkan Yun tak begitu berubah).

Yang mencolok bukan karena baju Hak yang jadi kebesaran, tapi karena perubahan yang terjadi padanya membuat teman-temannya terkejut melihat Hak malah berubah menjadi wanita yang cantik.

"WHOAAA..." ujar anggota lain.

"Hak cantik..." ujar Kija yang disetujui Shina yang mengangguk.

"kumohon, jangan katakan itu..." ujar Hak menundukkan kepala.

"memangnya kenapa? tak ada bedanya dengan saat orang mengatakan kalau kau tampan, Hak" ujar Jae Ha mengangkat bahu.

"kau tahu darimana kalau ini Hak?" tanya Lily.

Yona menyeringai "gampang... pertama, dari pakaian, rambut dan matanya... yang kedua, dari reaksinya saat melihatku, dia sudah tahu warna mata dan rambutku dan sesuai dugaan, dia lari saat aku mengejarnya setelah aku memanggil namanya... dan ketiga, dari kalungnya".

"terus kenapa tanganmu dari tadi begitu?" tanya Kija.

"sebab kalau kulepas..." ujar Hak melepaskan tangannya yang terus memegangi rompinya yang menutupi tubuhnya dan saat Hak melepasskan tangannya, terlihat jelas lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi terutama dada besarnya yang terlihat dari celah kimononya yang lebar.

"cepat tutupi dadamu!?" pekik Kija menutupi hidungnya yang mimisan.

"mantap..." ujar Jae Ha mengacungkan jempol sambil menutupi hidungnya yang mimisan.

"makanya kubilang ini memalukan" ujar Hak menutupi kembali tubuhnya dan menjitak Jae Ha "dasar mesum!?".

"mereka sama-sama perempuan sekarang, terus kenapa mereka berdua malah mimisan?" ujar Lily heran melihat Jae Ha dan Kija mimisan, saat menoleh ke arah Yona yang juga menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, Lily tersenyum lebar ala kuda sambil memegangi bahu Yona "apa kami pergi saja, ya?".

"Lily, jangan macam-macam, dong..." ujar Yona menggelengkan kepala.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Hak.

"tidak, hanya saja..." ujar Lily melirik Hak dari atas sampai bawah "sialan, dia jadi lebih seksi dari kita berdua...".

"benar, aku pun berpikir begitu..." angguk Yona.

"terserah, deh... Yun, bisa perbaiki bajuku sekalian minta kain? Aku jadi kerepotan dengan baju ini karena tinggi tubuhku yang jadi menyusut" pinta Hak.

"sini, kuperbaiki baju kalian satu persatu" ujar Yun meminta temannya berbaris, heran saat ia menoleh ke arah Zeno "Zeno? kenapa malah diam?".

"...permaisuri?" ujar Zeno menunjuk Hak.

"siapa yang kau panggil permaisuri, hah?!" pekik Hak menendang Zeno sekuat tenaga.

"Hak, dadamu..." ujar Yona menahan Hak dari belakang dan menutupi tubuh Hak dengan jubah yang ia pakai.

"soalnya... kita tahu kalau tuan putri Yona itu reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu, kan? nah, masalahnya sosok wanita tuan Hak ini..." ujar Zeno memegangi wajahnya.

"maksudmu... jangan bilang Hak itu reinkarnasi dari permaisuri, istri raja Hiryuu?" ujar Yun.

"Yun!? Daripada berasumsi yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik cepat cari cara agar kita bisa kembali ke tubuh semula?!" protes Hak.

"ucapanmu benar juga, sih... tapi kenapa kau terlihat sangat terganggu dengan tertukarnya jenis kelaminmu ini?" tanya Lily.

"uring-uringan gara-gara tadi sempat digoda laki-laki di tengah jalan sebelum aku menemukanmu?" tanya Yona.

"BUKAN!? dengan tubuh wanita yang lemah seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa melindungi tuan putri?" ujar Hak.

"itu yang kau risaukan!?" pekik Lily geleng-geleng kepala "kau memang pengawal yang luar biasa...".

"hee... kau beranggapan tubuh wanita itu lemah?" ujar Yona yang tersenyum meski terlihat ia marah (dari pertigaan yang ada di kepalanya) karena ia merasa diremehkan, sehingga Yona memegang dagu Hak "kenapa tak kau biarkan aku mengambil kesempatan ini dan biarkan aku yang melindungimu kali ini?".

"kau tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengerjaiku, ya" ujar Hak menyeringai.

"di mataku malah terlihat seperti Yona sedang berusaha menggodamu, Hak~" ujar Jae Ha yang detik berikutnya tumbang akibat ditendang Hak sekuat tenaga.

"...kurasa meski kau berubah menjadi perempuan, sama saja kuatnya, Hak" komentar Lily yang tak tahu harus simpati atau tidak melihat Jae Ha yang tetap terlihat senang meski meringis kesakitan.

* * *

Setelah menenangkan diri dan berpikir lama sekali, akhirnya Yun mengambil satu kesimpulan dan menunjukkan sebuah botol kecil di tangannya "kurasa ini semua gara-gara ramuan ini".

"ramuan apalagi itu? jangan bilang kau dapat ramuan itu dari pedagang merangkap mata-mata desa Hakuryuu lagi?" tanya Jae Ha.

Yun mengangguk "sebenarnya memang iya, masalahnya... siapa yang mencampur ramuan ini ke dalam makanan yang kita makan?".

"lho, itu bukan bumbu?" ujar Yona.

"tuan putri... harus berapa kali kubilang, serahkan saja urusan membumbui masakan pada Yun, kan? kau itu hanya mengacaukan hasil masakan saja" gerutu Hak memicingkan mata.

"kalau begitu, setelah kita kembali ke tubuh semula, mau kubuatkan satu masakan khusus untukmu?" ujar Yona memiting Hak tapi dengan posisi mereka saat ini malah jadi terlihat seperti Yona (versi laki-laki) sedang memeluk Hak (versi perempuan) dari belakang.

Sumber masalahnya jelas sekarang, rupanya ini semua karena Yona salah memasukkan bumbu dengan ramuan yang didapat Yun dari pedagang merangkap mata-mata desa Hakuryuu itu dan tentu saja Zeno yang Ouryuu tidak terkena efek ramuan itu.

"terus sekarang bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke wujud asal kita?" ujar Lily.

"kita pergi saja ke desa Hakuryuu dan minta dibuatkan penawarnya" usul Zeno.

* * *

 **Sesampainya di desa Hakuryuu...**

"tidak ada penawar untuk ramuannya".

"jangan main-main, kakek tua... jadi kami harus seperti ini terus?" ujar Hak mencengkram baju sambil mengacungkan Tsu Quan Dao pada si pembuat ramuan.

"sabar dulu, aku tak bilang kalau tak ada cara mengembalikan kalian ke semula, kan?".

"kalau begitu, cepat katakan apa caranya?!" ujar Yun.

"ciuman".

Para anggota Happy Hungry Bunch dan Lily beserta dua dayangnya melongo, bibirnya menjadi wajik dan matanya membulat saking kagetnya.

"...ulangi lagi?" ujar Kija memiringkan kepala.

"ciuman".

Saat Kija menyentuh dahinya dan Lily menyentuh pipinya dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan, si pembuat ramuan langsung mengkonfirmasi "ciuman di bibir, tapi cukup satu pasangan saja di antara kalian yang terkena efek ramuannya, nanti yang lain ikut balik sendiri".

"siapa yang mau pakai cara begitu?!" pekik Lily.

"apa tak ada cara lain?!" pekik Kija.

"tapi sepertinya tidak semua di antara kita yang keberatan pakai cara itu... coba periksa apa anggota kita masih lengkap?" ujar Yun.

"lah?! Zeno, Hak dan Yona mana? Cepat amat hilangnya?!" ujar Jae Ha melihat sekeliling.

Shina menepuk-nepuk bahu Jae Ha dan menunjuk ke arah hutan. Baru saja mereka ingin pergi mencari keduanya, tahu-tahu mereka sudah kembali ke bentuk semula.

"ya, ampun... mereka melakukannya?!" ujar Lily dengan mata berbinar.

"belum tentu?! kalau begitu, kenapa Zeno ikut hilang?" protes Kija.

* * *

Tadinya, setelah tahu kalau cara kembali ke tubuh semula adalah ciuman bibir, Yona menarik Hak ke arah hutan dan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

Hak yang dicium oleh Yona dan kini sudah kembali ke tubuh semula menyeringai "kau jantan sekali tadi, tuan putri...".

"sekarang aku sudah balik jadi perempuan, tahu" sahut Yona tersenyum sambil memeluk Hak.

Sementara itu, Zeno sebagai ninja ahli bersembunyi di dekat situ dan menyaksikan semuanya.


End file.
